Dragon Knight's Portion
Dragon Knight's Portion is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis The area where Mordecai and Takeruu fights Buzzstinger Frost. Transcript *'Mordecai': We're Code Blue. We help Takeruu revived and Makotou's sister, Kanoun with the 30 Historic Paka Ghosts. We asked by the a mysterious woman to collect the Power Rangers Paka Ghsots, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. The Paka Ghosts we've collected so far: 32. *(Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode transform back into Rigby and Makotou) *'Makotou': That monster... *'Rigby': ...he said something very strange. *'Freyai': Just as planned... Continue to attain new forms... *(Back with Frei) *(Frei summons Scorpix, Sword Warrior, Transgressor and Buzzstinger Frost) *'Frei': Now... I'm counting on you... *'Buzzstinger Frost': I don't obey anyone's orders. I only fight for myself. *(Back with Mordecai, Takeruu, Jeannie and Tsukimuura) *'Buzzstinger Frost': Are you... ...the rumored Mordecai and Takeruu? *'Takeruu': That's right. *'Mordecai': You must be another of Frei's lackeys. *'Buzzstinger Frost': Don't make me laugh. I came here to test your strength. *(Mordecai, Takeruu and Buzzstinger Frost are fighting each other) *(Mordecai and Takeruu transform into Mach Speed Prototype Mode) *(Mordecai Mach Speed Prototype Mode, Takeruu Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Buzzstinger Frost are fighting each other) *'Buzzstinger Frost': Is that all you got? *'Tsukimuura': Takeruu! *'Jeannie': Mordecai! *'Buzzstinger Frost': Answer me. Why is that you fight? *'Takeruu Mach Speed Prototype Mode': Why would you ask us that? *'Buzzstinger Frost': You have no answer. Then answer to my blades! *'Mordecai Mach Speed Prototype Mode': We fight to protect everyone. *'Buzzstinger Frost': If that is your answer... Then how you will be able to protect everyone? There is no power in mere talk. *'Takeruu Mach Speed Prototype Mode': Even so, we will fight! As long as we burn this life bright... and change... We will protect everyone ourselves! *(Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts arrives) *(Dragon Knight Paka Ghost and Onyx Paka Ghost are doing to Mordecai Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Takeruu Mach Speed Prototype Mode and become Mordecai Dragon Knight Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Takeruu Onyx Mach Speed Prototype Mode) *'Jeannie': Eh? An Dragon Knight Riders? *'Tsukimuura': Eh? What does this mean? *'Mordecai Dragon Knight Mach Speed Prototype Mode': Let's do this! *'Buzzstinger Frost': Come! *(Mordecai Dragon Knight Mach Speed Prototype Mode, Takeruu Onyx Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Buzzstinger Frost are fighting each other) *(Mordecai Dragon Knight Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Takeruu Onyx Mac Speed Prototype Mode kicks Buzzstinger Frost) *'Buzzstinger Frost': So that is your strength? Continue to seek your strength your peerless strength! *(Buzzstinger Frost is defeated) *(Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *(Mordecai Dragon Knight Mach Speed Prototype Mode and Takeruu Onyx Mac Speed Prototype Mode transform back into Mordecai and Takeruu) *'Tsukimuura': Mordecai, Takeruu. *'Takeruu': Just for a second... we felt something. *(Hero Telephone rings) *(Back with Makotou and Rigby) *'Makotou': Takeruu, Mordecai. We don't think these Paka Ghosts are meant for us. *(Back with Mordecai and Takeruu) *'Takeruu': Makotou, you thought so too? You might have a point. We think... There must be a reason behind why we are gathering these Paka Ghosts. *'of Dragon Knight's Portion' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited